Super Mario MFL
Super Mario MFL (Mushroom Football League) is a Mario Sports title in which Mario and his pals play, well, you know, football. Game Modes Super Mario MFL revolves around the tournament mode, but it features many other modes. Tournament Mode In tournament mode, you choose your team (which you can't customize), select difficulty (Mushroom, Flower, Star, or Special) and compete in a tournament along with fifteen other teams. There are four rounds the player has to go through. Exhibition Mode In exhibition mode, you can play a simple game. You are allowed to decide who makes up your team in this mode. Scrimmage In Scrimmage mode, you can play as a team that you're playing as in Tournament mode to hone your skills. This is basically a training mode. Special Mode Special Mode allows you to play minigames that each help you master a certain skill. Piranha Punt has you kicking a ball into a Piranha Plant's mouth to score points. Buzzy Smash has you tackling as many Buzzy Beetles as possible within the time limit. Lastly, Chomp Charge has your character running down an endless hall being chased by a Chain Chomp and dodging obstacles to get as far as possible. Extras Extras lets you create fields and players, and lets you listen to soundtracks. Characters Each team has a captain, and two kinds of other players for offense and defense. Team Mario *Mario *Monty Mole (offensive) *Pianta (defensive) Team Luigi *Luigi *Noki (offensive) *Blooper (defensive) Team Peach *Peach *Toadette (offensive) *Toad (defensive) Team Bowser *Bowser *Magikoopa (offensive) *Hammer Bro (defensive) Team Yoshi *Yoshi *Yoshi Species (offensive) *Shy Guy (defensive) Team Wario *Wario *Paragoomba (offensive) *Goomba (defensive) Team Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Ukiki (offensive) *Whomp (defensive) Team Daisy *Daisy *Cheep Cheep (offensive) *Snifit (defensive) Team Bowser Jr. *Bowser Jr. *Chargin' Chuck (offensive) *Lakitu (defensive) Team Birdo *Birdo *Birdo Species (offensive) *Ninji (defensive) Team Waluigi *Waluigi *Paratroopa (offensive) *Koopa (defensive) Team Diddy Kong *Diddy Kong *Lil' Sparky (offensive) *Wiggler (defensive) Team King Boo How to Unlock: Clear the Mushroom Cup *King Boo *Boo (offensive) *Thwomp (defensive) Team Petey Piranha How to Unlock: Clear the Flower Cup *Petey Piranha *Piranha Plant (offensive) *Mr. Blizzard (defensive) Team Rosalina How to Unlock: Clear the Star Cup *Rosalina *Luma (offensive) *Whittle (defensive) Team Dry Bowser How to Unlock: Clear the Special Cup *Dry Bowser *Dry Bones (offensive) *Bony Beetle (defensive) Stadiums Mushroom Cup *Mario Stadium - A generic, typical football stadium mainly colored red. *Peach's Castle - Played in the courtyard of the castle, Peach's Castle poses almost no threat except for a few hedges that players have to maneuver around. *Yoshi Hills - Rolling hills make running down the field very unique, as the hills can increase and decrease your speed. Occasionally Tap-Taps will come onto the field and harm players. *Luigi's Mansion - Played in the front yard of the mansion. The only danger is ghosts that can steal the ball from the player (counting as an interception by the other team). But also the goalpost is merely a light which can go on and off, making field goals more difficult to achieve. Flower Cup *Daisy Cruiser - The game takes place all the way across the cruise ship. Gooper Blooper will sometimes attack ship and either tilt it toward the currently losing team's goal post or simply hop on deck and wreak havoc among the players. *Birdo Bay - A beautiful beach by the city. Birdo Bay's main danger lies in the many thing that wash up on shore, including Koopa Shells, Urchins, and the occasional Freezie. Daisy Cruiser can be visible in the background. *Diddy Desert - Diddy Desert is a massive desert with the occasional hills in it. Pokeys and even Angry Sun, who makes a comeback here, show up to attack players. *Waluigi Pinball - Very similar to that of Mario Sports Mix. Waluigi Pinball retains the ball-spitting robotic Waluigi. The pinball bounces around and will hit players that get caught in its path. Star Cup *Bowser Jr. Playroom - Quite obviously, this is a massive playroom filled with appropriately huge toys. Chain Chomps, Bullet Bills, and Mecha Koopas all harm the players. *DK Mountain - The field is actually at the base of the mountain, partway up, so half of the stadium is at an upward slant. Lava will sometimes run down the mountain and hurt players. *Wario Stadium - No dangers, but the many hills and pits really mess with the game. It seems more appropriate for motorbiking than football. *Bowser Castle - This stadium is filled with danger. Fireballs spew up from crevices in the ground, new ones open up so players can fall and be temporarily removed, and firebars spin around in some places. A major gimmick about this stage is that the Koopalings will join the team that is currently losing when 3rd quarter starts (they replace seven of your teammates). Special Cup *Pipe Plaza - The major gimmick of this stage is that pipes will rise from the ground for players to enter. But where will they take you? Back a few yards? Right in front of the end zone for an easy touchdown? This place is all about randomness. *Ghoulish Galleon - Ghoulish Galleon is a big haunted pirate ship. Just like in Sports Mix, crates will block the player, and when broken, will reveal Dry Bones that walk aimlessly around and hurt any who touch it. Cortez from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door makes a cameo here. *Dry Dry Temple - This ancient temple has had sand cleared out so it could be used as a football stadium. But there were a few things that still remain... *Rainbow Road - This is merely a gigantic rainbow strip in which the game is played. Stars rain down from the sky, and if players go out of bounds, they will fall of the edge and be removed for the rest of the quarter. Extra Cup *Smithy Factory - Here, a conveyor belt moves the goalpost back and forth, making field goals difficult. Smithy will also show up and hit players with his massive hammer. The Axem Rangers appear as well to fire the Blades massive Breaker Beam that is bound to hit at least one player on the field. *Shroob Mothership - Shroobs will walk onto the field and fire their blasters along with Princess Shroob in her walker (occasionally). The hatch in the middle will also open causing players who were standing in that spot to fall to their doom. *Shy Guy's Toy Box - The most dangerous part about this stage is the many upon many Shy Guys that show up and the occasional General Guy and his tank. Shy Guys will steal the ball from the player who has it. It then has to be retrieved by tackling the Shy Guy who has it. *????? - Many Marios (127, exactly. Hey, you know what I'm talking about!) will pull out blocks which make up the field you stand on once in a while to make it smaller. The blocks will then fall from the sky and hit players. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mario